


Safe With Us

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: Light & Shadow [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Acting, Confrontations, F/M, Promises, Revealed secrets, but not really, it's all good, keeping secrets, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna tells Rosa and Horuss what's going on with Meulin and Kankri. The prince and the captain have very good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissypoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissypoo/gifts).



> Takes place only hours after 'our little secret', after Mituna accidentally found out about Kankri and Meulin.

"Sweetie, You Can't Be Serious." Rosa's tone was one of disbelief.  
"Ro2a, ii promii2e you, ii know what ii 2aw and what ii heard." Mituna insisted.

Mituna, Rosa, Aranea, Cronus and Horuss were in Rosa's quarters. Mituna was telling the others about what he had overheard with Kankri and Meulin.

"You really saw prince 8oy and the captain kissing?" Aranea asked skeptically.  
"Ye2, Aranea. And ii could al2o go iinto detaiil of what ii 2aw you and Cronu2 doiing." Mituna grinned wickedly."  
"Son of a bitch!" snarled Cronus, getting to his feet.  
"Oh sit down." ordered Aranea.

Cronus reluctantly sat down, muttering darkly to himself.

"Let Me Get This Straight," Rosa said slowly "You Saw Aranea And Cronus Together In a Hallway-"  
"The details of wvhich wve shall not discuss." Cronus interrupted.  
"Which We Shall Not Discuss." agreed Rosa "And Then Kankri Impersonated His Father And Then You Saw Kankri And Meulin Together And They Didn't Know You Were There And Spoke About Keeping Their Apparent Relationship A Secret?"  
"Ye2." Mituna nodded "But why would they try and keep thii2 2hiit from u2?"  
"D--> I believe we need to talk to the two of them about this." Horuss suggested.  
"A Sound Idea, Horuss. I Will Go And Find Kankri." decided Rosa, standing up.  
"D--> And I shall find Meulin." added Horuss.  
~

Half an hour later, Kankri was following Rosa back to her quarters, thoroughly confused.

"Are you going to tell me what's the meaning of this?" asked Kankri for the tenth time.  
"All Will Become Clear Soon, Sweetie." Rosa assured him, opening the door and letting him enter.

When the prince entered the room, he found Horrus, Mituna, Aranea, Cronus and Meulin sat around as though having a meeting.

"Ok now I'm really confused. Is anyone going to tell me what on earth is going on?" he looked around the room.  
"Why don't you tell u2 what Meuliin hasn't." Mituna came over to him and grinned "Lover boy."  
"Lover b- Oh god..." Kankri groaned, hiding his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks heat up.  
"The game's up, Sire." cackled Aranea.

Meulin got to her feet and came over to Kankri, taking his hands away from his face.

"It seems that Mituna overheard our conversation from a few hours ago." she said gently "You know how I said that the time may eventually come where we have to tell the others about us? That time just came sooner than expected."   
"D--> Why didn't you want to tell us is what I want to know." said Horuss.  
"Wvhat wve all wvant to knowv." corrected Cronus.

Kankri looked at Meulin, cupping her cheek with one hand. Meulin gave the tiniest nod and a thousand words were conveyed in that one gesture.

Taking hold of her hand, Kankri took a step forward "Alright. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to run the risk of our parents finding out. Especially mine."   
"So will you all please promise not to tell them?" Meulin asked.

The others looked at each other and smiled, then nodded in agreement.

"You have our word, captain. You too, Sire." Aranea assured them.  
"Thank you." smiled Kankri.  
"I Believe I Speak For All Of Us When I Say That We Were Just Waiting For This To Happen." mused Rosa.  
"Really?" asked Meulin.  
"I called it from vwery early on, if I'm honest." added Cronus.

Kankri noticed that Mituna hadn't said anything yet.

"What about you?" he asked.  
"What about me? You expect me to keep 2omethiing thii2 important from your parent2, the ruler2 of the realm?" Mituna raised an eyebrow.  
"Seriously? Horuss, tell him." Meulin looked towards her friend.  
"D--> Actually I quite agree with Sir Captor." Horuss' expression was stony.  
"What? Horuss!" pouted Meulin.

Suddenly, Mituna chuckled and Horuss' stern facade fell apart.

"Eheheh, of cour2e ii'm not goiing to tell your parent2, Kankrii. Or your father, Meu." he grinned, leaning on the prince's shoulder.  
"You're won't?" the prince sighed in relief.  
"Nah. Bee2iide2, how long have you been my be2t friiend?" Mituna smiled.  
"A damn long time." Kankri smiled too.  
"Precii2ely. Have a liittle faiith." winked Mituna.

"You were joking too, Horuss?" questioned Meulin.  
"D--> Of course, my little kitten. I would never give away a secret you had entrusted me with. This is no exception." promised Horuss.  
Meulin simply smiled and hugged her best friend tightly.

Cronus and Aranea came over to them, carrying goblets and handing them out to everyone.

"Wve thought this called for a toast." explained Cronus.  
"To Kankri and Meulin, your secret is safe with us." Aranea raised her goblet.  
"To Kankri and Meulin!" the others echoed.  
"And," added Kankri, putting an arm around Meulin's shoulders "To friendship."  
"To friendship!" everyone agreed, clanking goblets against one another before drinking the wine within.

Kankri drained his goblet and then got Meulin's attention by kissing her cheek.  
"Finally, to requited love." he murmured.  
"To requited love." agreed Meulin, kissing his nose.

The captain rested her head on the prince's shoulder, sighing contentedly. For the moment, the future was bright for her and Kankri. 

And that was partly due to their wonderful friends.


End file.
